<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Woman by RunusBrewblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447974">Perfect Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade'>RunusBrewblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D&amp;D - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect uses her charm to convice Henk to have some fun with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perfect sighed while staring at Henk. The half-orc druid was busy cooking up a stew for them late in the night but had been silent the whole time. It wasn’t that Perfect didn’t mind the silence or having good food but Henk was ignoring her and that was something she did not care for. He had the perfect woman before him and for several days hadn’t made a move or even responded to her flirting. She was wondering if he was into her or not. With a small sigh, she sat up and poked him with a little stick. </p>
<p>“Henk how much longer?” She made a fake whine in the hope of getting him to notice. </p>
<p>“Not much. Just need to let it stew for a bit longer and then we can eat.” He spoke with a gruff in his voice, his broad back still staring at her. </p>
<p>Perfect huffed again but an idea clicked off inside her head. Maybe she just needed to find the right kind of woman he liked. With a soft giggle, she stood up and walked around so he was facing her. </p>
<p>“In that case, let’s pass the time. I know a fun way to kill time and make it fun for both of us.” grinning she pulled off her cloak until she was in nothing more than her magical gown. </p>
<p>“Oh and what would that be?” he asked while staring up at her. </p>
<p>“What kind of woman am I!” In an instant, Perfect’s body began to change. Her elfen features and pure white hair quickly changed. Her body becomes curvier and thicker, her hair turning into a dark red color and her gown changed into something that would be common to see on a Tavern maid. She giggled before winking at Henk. “So what kind of woman am I now?” </p>
<p>She could see Henk’s face turn a bit purple around the cheeks. He seems to be both shocked and amazed but quickly turned his head away before speaking up. </p>
<p>“Tavern wench of course. Geeze Perfect don’t go changing your form like that. I know its natural for a changeling to do that but it’s still freaky to see it happen right in front of you.” </p>
<p>“Hey come on its a game. Besides, that was an easy one~” She hums as her body and dress change once more. Her hair turning black like raven feathers, her skin going a bit darker. Her body became slimmer as her dress started to look like something royalty would wear. Her bright blue eyes shined at Henk. “Ok take a guess.”</p>
<p>Henk looks at her and a puzzled look runs across her face. “Wait isn’t that Princess Delia? When did you get a chance to see her?</p>
<p>Perfect let out a giggle. “Oh, I met a lot of people. There was this lord who brought me to a royal party just so I could see the princess and take on her form for him after we return to his home. He really wanted to fuck her but was never going to get the chance to.” </p>
<p>Henk was silent but slowly began to smile. “Ok then what else do you have?” </p>
<p>“Oh, lots but hmmm ok I think you’re going to like this one~” Perfect slowly let her form changed. She became taller with a stronger looking body. Her hair turned dirty blonde and went shorter just down to her shoulders. Her skin turned pale again but more like if someone hadn’t been in the sun for most of their life. Her eyes were green and her dress struck down as it molding against her skin, giving a shining look to it. She grins to Henk before speaking in a sultry voice. “Who am I now handsome~” </p>
<p>Henk was silent while staring at Perfect. His face looked surprised but there was more to it than just that. It was like he was seeing something he had wanted for so long only to have it appear before him. With a jolt he tackled Perfect to the ground, pushing the assassin looking woman onto their bedrolls. </p>
<p>“Ahhhhh, Henk!?!” Perfect was shocked at his sudden tackle, she looks to him wondering what had come over him only to see that all too familiar look in his eyes. That same look men and women had given her when she turned into the object of their desires. Smirking lightly while biting her lip she wiggling under him. “See something you like?”</p>
<p>“I...sorry Perfect I don’t know…” His voice was silenced as Perfect placed a finger on his lips. </p>
<p>“No need to be, I bet you pent up and I was trying to get a reaction out of you. Why not enjoy ourselves and have a bit of fun. After all, you did say the stew would take time to cook. What better way to kill time than to fuck?” She gave a not so innocent grin at him. </p>
<p>“Gods you’re terrible but I can’t really say no to a beautiful looking assassin now can I?” </p>
<p>“No, you can’t~ Now that you’ve caught me what are you going to do to me your savage Druid?” </p>
<p>“I think I’m going to teach you the errors of your ways assassin.” With that Henk pressed his lips against Perfect’s. His small tusk rubbing against her lip before his thick strong tongue slide into her mouth. He let out a deep growl while his hands explored and fondle her tight latex-like body. </p>
<p>“Ohhhhhhh Henk~” She purred his name, her body wiggled under him, feeling his weight press against her. She was thrilled to finally have Henk lusting for her. She would have never guessed he had a thing for bad girls. She tried not to giggle while slowly undoing her magical dress so he would not tear it. The tight fabric loosen and fell down to her sides, exposing her pale nude body for him “Mmmmmm is that all you got big boy?” </p>
<p>“Like hell it is!” He barked at her, his hands grabbing and peeling the dress carefully off her. Her new nude body lay sprawled out on the old bedrolls, inviting Henk to do whatever he wished to her. “Turn around, I want that naughty ass up in the air for me.” </p>
<p>Perfect felt a rush of excitement and quickly did as she was told. She bent over for him, raising her large ass into the air. She ponders if he was going to fuck her right here and now or if he was going to punish her like he said he would. To not know what was to come was such a thrill for her. </p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>“Ahhhh!” Perfect let out a gasp as her ass was suddenly struck. He had spanked her, spanked her naughty ass. She could feel her cheeks burn red. She glanced back only to see his hand strike her again.</p>
<p>SMACK! </p>
<p>“Look at that fat ass! It’s like you were begging me to spank you. I’m going to have to punish you for teasing and temping me for so long. I’ll show you what happens when you mess with a Druid.” He waved his hand and suddenly thick vines pushed out of the ground, they twisted and wrapped around Perfect’s arms and legs, binding her in place and preventing her from escaping. “You’re going no-where now.” Henk pulled down his pants, his half-orc cock springing out towards Perfect’s ass. It was throbbing and almost as thick as his staff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no~” Perfect bit her lip at the sight of his shaft, she wiggled her ass around, waiting for him to slam it into her. She liked this side of Henk, this powerful rough dominate wild side. She wonders if she could, later on, cox him into beast shaping for her for some taboo fun. </p>
<p>Henk huffed and with a hard thrust slammed his cock into Perfect’s folds. He moaned out the moment he slides in, her body extremely tight and wet. It was like it was made for his cock, a perfect fit. He shivered a bit, the pleasure already tight in his gut. He had to steady himself before he could move. He couldn’t back down now with her. </p>
<p>“Ohhh Henk~ Ohhh gods its thick, mmmm fuck its think~ Mmmm punish me hero~ Show me how a true savior fucks.” She shouted out at him, wanting to edge him on and feel his cock pound into her like a battle ram slams into a fortress’s gate. </p>
<p>“Fuck you tease,” Henk grunted while slapping her ass. His hips slammed roughly against her, his cock thrusting in deeper with each passing minute. He was struggling to hold back though, Perfect’s body was too good. He swore she built it to make him cum as fast as she could. He would not let her win. He would hold out until she was begging him to cum inside her. </p>
<p>“Mmmmm gods Henk. Ohhhhh you’re going to make me cum~” Perfect wasn’t lying. Henk’s cock was hitting all the right spots. Add in the spanks and how he had bound her in place and she was almost ready to climax on the spot. Just a few more thrusts and she would be singing his name. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck Perfect!” Henk couldn’t hold it any longer. His cock was demanding release. With a few more frantic thrusts and slaps, he let out a howl as he buried his cock into her soaked folds and flooded her womb with his seed. </p>
<p>“OH HENK!” Perfect sang out the moment she felt him cum inside her. She gasped and screamed as she climaxed with him, her body jerking and shaking as the intense orgasm washed over her. She let out a small wine, a smile on her face. Finally, she had gotten Henk to fuck her. She could still feel his cock twitching inside her, knowing full well he wasn’t close to being done. She wounder if he could last longer than the other men she used to adventure with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a commission story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>